


Firsts

by Chicken_Broccoli_2013



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_Broccoli_2013/pseuds/Chicken_Broccoli_2013
Summary: I got some sweet, lovely comments on my last Star Wars fic. One of them said Rey should have asked Finn to stay with her. Here's what would happen if she did.Please be gentle, this is my first time ever writing sex!
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Firsts

“Finn…” Rey pulled him back, pressing her lips to his before he could argue. “Don’t go.”  
“I have to I’m sorry, I can’t—”  
She trailed a hand down his broad chest, lingering just above his hips. “I want you, Finn. Don’t you want me?”  
“Yes,” he breathed, feeling himself flush. “God, yes. More than I’ve ever wanted anyone.”  
Rey pulled him back inside with a smile, practically skipping as she led him to her room. “It’s a little messy, sorry…”  
“Rey, I have never cared less about anything in my life.” Finn threw his shirt off, carefully stepping over discarded clothes and books. His lips crashed into Rey’s, tongues colliding and hands crawling for every inch of skin they could reach. She was quick to mirror him, pulling off her shirt and unclipping her bra. Finn paused at her nakedness, overwhelmed by a sudden nervousness. He’d never really done this before—never even had the chance—and to do it with someone like Rey…  
She took his hand, gently pulling him towards her. “It’s okay. I want this.”  
Finn allowed himself to touch her, slowly and carefully at first, then giving himself more freedom to explore. Rey leaned her head back with a sigh. More, she thought. She could tell Finn was nervous and was trying not to let her own desire take control. His movements were eager but tentative, and she didn’t want to scare him away. She lay back on the bed, letting him take his sweet time.  
Until her thighs were squeezed together to get some sort of relief, and she just couldn’t take it anymore. She ran her hands down his arms and rolled over so she was on top. Finn was startled as she continued undressing but also relieved that she was taking control.  
Rey finished undressing herself and Finn, then reached for him. He moaned as she stroked him, twirling his fingers through her hair and pulling her down for a kiss. For a moment there was only skin and gasping breaths and the slick of pre-cum. “Are you ready?” She breathed, her hands moving faster and faster.  
He only nodded, kissing down her neck to her collarbone. She shifted her weight, slowly sliding down onto him. It hurt—she didn’t want to admit that this was her first time too. Rey pushed through, squirming until pleasure overpowered the pain, and soon Finn was bucking his hips to help her. Feelings swirled together, each more intense than the last. Her hands raked down his back, leaving red marks that felt like they glowed. He pulled her hair, yanking her head back, peppering her exposed neck with kisses.  
Rey caught her breath as his rhythm stuttered; she could tell he was close. “Oh Finn…Finn…” All he could do was grunt in response. His eyes focused on her bouncing breasts, her tulip-pink lips falling open, her long brown hair starting to stick to her forehead. And his own pleasure, building and building further than he thought it could.  
“Rey!” He half shouted, half groaned her name as he came. She wasn’t far behind. Her own rhythm patterned after his, quickening and stuttering. Her thoughts raced as her heart thudded into her ribcage. Finn…Halloween Night…her room was a mess….Finn…gorgeous, sweet man…that paper that was due next week…Finn…  
She cried out as she came, continuing to ride him until he was soft inside her and she was almost numb from overstimulation. At last Finn pushed her off of him, relenting immediately and pulling her close. “You good, Rey?”  
“Glowing,” she purred, pressing her lips to his cheek. “Thank you, Finn.”  
“Thank you. Christ, that was the best I’ve ever had.”  
“Have you ever had it before?”  
“Well…” He blushed as red as the scratches on his back. “No.”  
Rey giggled, laying her head against his chest. “Stay with me?”  
“Wouldn’t dream of leaving.” He stroked her hair until they both drifted off into sleep.


End file.
